Eres mi pecado favorito
by HanaSlbsd
Summary: Kagome se niega en prestarle siquiera un poco su atención, a aquel que un día, logro tomar toda su interés. Por su parte, él no sabe cómo rendirse. Aun si uno de sus peores rivales en el amor, sea nada mas ni menos que su querido hermano. Él ángel guardián de Kagome. Ella no tiene tiempo para el amor, es un riesgo que no se puede permitir, ni en lo mas mínimo, desear.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

.

.

.

Antes, la vida había sido mucho simple para Kagome. Consiguió apartarse del apellido Higurashi. Actualmente, ya no habrían de relacionarla con aquella antigua familia nunca mas.

A los 14 años de edad, al lado de su ángel guardián protegiéndola. Su casa de niñez, se ubicaba a un continente de distancia. Ese mundo en cual había dado sus primeros pasos... eran parte del pasado. O fue lo que desea profundamente creer en aquel momento.

Los próximos 2 años, se instalo en los Estados Unidos con total tranquilidad. "Tranquilidad" decía solo ella. Pero la verdad, es que en esos pocos años se convirtió, en una muy famosa cantante de banda solista. Su identidad para el publico era desconocida. Usaba antifaces que cubrían, por supuesto, los ojos y la nariz. Ademas de tener en cada concierto, televisión o radio. Diferentes tipos de pelucas y color. Todo esto, para que su familia sean incapaces de reconocerla. En sus entrevistas no hablaba, alguien se encargaba de hacerlo por ella. Se debía controlar correctamente cada mínimo detalle, porque solo el mínimo error podría ser el fin de todo. Volvería al lugar que odio, desde que entendió el significado de sus juegos, libros de enseñanza y demás cosas que fueron teniendo sentido con el tiempo.

Su felicidad termino el día en que lo conoció. Al principio fue el mejor de sus días.

¿Quién realmente creería en un príncipe azul? Ella claramente no.

Kagome, era una de las muchas que se reía en las caras de aquellas chicas, tan locas como para fantasear tal estupidez. Habían cosas mas importantes en las que pensar. Un príncipe azul jamas solucionaría los problemas que viven rondandole en su cabeza. Puede que no a primera vista, no con las pocas palabras que tuvieron la primera vez. No ese día, no cuando justo creía que todo iba más que bien.

Su manera de actuar con los chicos ya no fue la misma. Ese día lo definió todo. Ya nada importaba. Tratarlos como si no fueran nada mas que un poco de diversión, "algo" con que pasar el tiempo hasta que llegue la hora de aburrirse y desecharlo. Estaba atrapada en la vida que nunca quiso seguir, un hombre a quien amar y ser amada no eran posibles. No si quería que esa persona siguiera viva.

Nada sirvió huir la primera vez. Una segunda menos.

Aun asi, lo peor no fue quedar envuelta en esa mierda de vida otra vez. Que él volviera, igual a como tomo toda su atención ese mismo día en que se conocieron.

Kagome, tratando sin total esfuerzo en alejarlo, hacer que la odiara, despreciara. Nada funciono. Nada en el mundo, lograría que la mujer que lo cautivo con su voz, e hipnotizo con su mirada desapareciera nuevamente. Estaba dispuesto a adueñarse completamente de su corazón, sin importar todo el rechazo que pueda recibir, ella jamas haría que cambie de opinión. Tenia una sola meta en su vida, enamorar a Kagome Higurashi.

Por parte de Kagome, puede que él llegue a ser su gran pecado, pero su favorito. Puede, del que siempre se arrepentirá... o no.

* * *

 **Pos... ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Fue muy poco? ¿Cero satisfechos? Perdón! Por ahora es lo que hay, confórmense okey! Jajajjaa**

 **¿Quién es su "ángel guardián"? ¿Quién sera su gran pecado? ¿Qué onda con la familia de Kagome? ¿Tendrá este fanfic un final feliz? Pos, ni idea. No pensé en eso aun. Jajajaj no se preocupen, no soy taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan mala ok?**

 **Yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy nose.. Si quieren preguntar algo, lo que sea?**

 **Por ahorita, nos leeremos el primer cap!**

 **Adiositos! Hasta la próxima!**


	2. Capitulo 1

**ESTE FANFIC SERA NARRADO POR UNA PERSONA EN PARTICULAR, BAJO DE CADA TITULO, DE CADA CAPITULO, ESTARÁ EL NOMBRE DEL NARRADOR.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **El peso de la inmortalidad.**

 **KAGOME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hui de casa.

Mi familia, todos los que me habían visto crecer, eran ya, parte de mi pasado, uno al que no quiero regresar jamas.

Mi infancia, muy diferente, en comparación, a las niñas de hoy. No eran recuerdos, de lo que estuviese orgullosa rememorar. Las cosas que hice, por obligación. Mi destino, mi propósito en la vida, un arma, un soldado. ¿Quién le diría a su propia hija, que nació solo con ese propósito? ¿Que se quede tranquila, porque la muerte no es algo que vaya a conocer jamas? ¿Que nunca hallara la paz?

Mi destino, según mis padres, era extinguir la raza humana. Tomar el poder, y traer una nueva Era al mundo.

¿Por qué mis padres aborrecían la raza humana? Bueno, ellos no son "humanos", claramente. Siendo su hija, yo tampoco. Somos dragones, sí, dragones. Una especie legendaria, inmortales. Aunque, si podemos envejecer y morir, solo que a un ritmo extremadamente lento a diferencias de un simple ser humano. Esto se aplica a un dragon normal, y yo no soy normal, porque la muerte fue un final que no estaría escrito para mi.

Llegamos antes que los humanos. Vivimos una Era reinando diferentes tipos de yukais, demonios. Humanos por igual, llegaron a coexistir en nuestro mundo, sin reclamar un cambio de rey, seguimos gobernando por un largo tiempo mas. Hasta que el pacifismo llego a su final. Los humanos trajeron la guerra, con gran porcentaje de yukais de su parte. La guerra termino y tuvo su ganador. Nuestro reinado había terminado.

A mis tres años de edad, consecuencia de la victoria contraria, tuve que huir con mi familia. Nos escondimos por muchos años bajo las sombras, junto con mis padres, hermanos, tíos y algunos aliados. Ellos jamas olvidaron aquella enorme traición, por parte de yukais que se suponían, algunos, aliados, y los humanos, a quienes desde un principio les habían otorgado un acuerdo, un contrato de paz. Esta paz, que se esforzaron tanto en perseverar. "Habran represalias, tomaremos venganza por todo lo que nos han quitado", repetían como una oración antes de dormir. La venganza fue lo que los animo a vivir.

Crecí rodeada con el odio, el rencor y el deseo de venganza por parte de mi familia. Me prepararon para una guerra, sin que tenga el derecho de opinar sobre ello, no debía oponerme. Contra mi voluntad, me otorgaron un poder capaz de destruir todo el planeta tierra, y ese no era mi limite.

Soporte esa vida hasta el día en que anunciaron que me casaría. Un completo extraño que conocería, en la fecha de la supuesta boda. Explote. Con 14 años, ¡¿y comprometida?!. No, no, no, no podría permitirme que eso pasara, moriría antes de casarme con alguien a quien realmente no amo.

Escape, y en mi escape lo conocí. El niño que se convirtiera, mas tarde, en mi eterno angel guardian. Tuvimos nuestras diferencias, peleas, discusiones al transcurso de los años. Pequeñas ocasiones, discusiones que nos hubieran separado, si no fuéramos capaces de perdonar. Peleas que parecían ser el fin de nuestra amistad, y aun asi, hoy en día nos tenemos el uno al otro, inseparables, e infelices si no sabemos por mucho tiempo del otro.

Actualmente, mi angel guardian, es el manager de mi banda. Yo ocupo el roll de vocalista. Usamos antifaces para ocultar nuestra identidad. Pues, mi familia no ha dejado de buscarme desde que desaparecí para no volver. Lamentablemente, si era un riesgo ser tan famosa. No me imagine serlo cuando decidí meterme en esta carrera, al segundo de darme cuenta, ya era demasiado tarde. Mi pasión por la musica, hizo que el riesgo, fuese sumamente necesario. Cantar hacia que me sintiese libre, en paz. Nadie tenia permitido arrebatarme esa paz. Nunca dejaría de hacerlo, cantar ya era parte de mi ser.

Tomar riesgos, trajo sus consecuencias, y esa consecuencia, se convirtió en alguien.

Alguien que cambio por completo mi vida.

Mi pecado.

.

.

.

A mi corazón, varios amores lo han estrujado, aliviado, conquistado. En el paso de los años, no pude evitar enamorarme, me deje llevar al vaivén de sensaciones.

Humanos, yukais, no me eran diferentes, no juzgo como mi familia lo hace. Todos me brindaron su amor y desamor. Mi primer amor fue, justamente, un ser humano. Irónico, creada para extinguirlos, y me vine a enamorar justo del "enemigo".

 _*You laugh at all the jokes_

 _Even the ones you know_

 _Funny I'm doing that, too*_

Nos conocimos a sus tres años de edad. Había sido abandonado. Convencí a mi angel guardian de quedárnoslo a lo cual, de mala gana, termino aceptando por cansancio. Fue, al comienzo, como un hermano menor para mi. A medida que crecía cada vez mas y mas, mi mirada cambio, su altura era mayor a la mía, ya no era yo la que lo observaba desde lo alto. Aunque, en realidad, lo que me conmovió fue su soledad. Sí tenia amigos, mas de los que puedes contar con los dedos de la mano. Fácilmente rodeado por una multitud. Mas sin embargo, sintiéndose, a la vez, tan vació.

 _*I love the crowded room_

 _The one string that's out of tune_

 _Trust me, I feel like I do*_

Me sentía exactamente igual. Reflejada en sus ojos, su soledad se sentía tan conocida, ese sentimiento que venia sobrellavando por tantos siglos. Los dos con un vació que compartíamos. Amándonos, nuestros corazones se sincronizaban. Tan inseparables, tan necesitados uno del otro.

 _*Let me love the lonely out of you_

 _Let me love the pain you're going through*_

Nos sentíamos a salvo, yo era su hogar y él, el mio.

 _*I think I've saved myself by saving you_

 _Let me love the lonely out of you*_

Tuvimos paz, por a mi parecer, poco tiempo. A sus 23 años, una enfermedad incurable para esa época, acorto su vida.

Su enfermedad, su cuerpo marchitándose, y aun asi, él sonreía. Me contagiaba su sonrisa, su felicidad, su fortaleza. Sabia que él no deseaba verme sufrir. Por eso, prefería pasar sus últimos momentos cargados de sonrisas, risas y amor, mucho amor. Sin llantos, aunque mucho de eso no se pudiese evitar. Me consolaba cada que lloraba, secaba mis lagrimas. Besaba tiernamente mis parpados y me abrazaba de tal manera, que no lo soltaba hasta dormirme cómodamente, abrigada por sus brazos y calor de su cuerpo.

Me esforzaba por mostrarle una cara sonriente, como si no me estuviese muriendo por dentro. De verdad, habían ocasiones en las que lo estaba a veces, feliz. Otras, eran completamente falsas, y se que él lo sabia. Porque cada vez que me abrazaba, no me soltaba si mis lagrimas no se desvanecían.

 _*Lighthouse without the lights_

 _You smile without your eyes_

 _I know, 'cause I do that too*_

Houjo conocía a la perfección mi verdadera forma, mi estado dragon. Yo poseía la capacidad de ocultarla con mi poder, cambiaba mi apariencia a la de un ser humano. Y humana o no, me amo, diría que me amo mas. Silenciaba las voces humanas que despreciaban a mi especie. Me protegió de sus insultos, aunque no lo necesitase, me conmovió profundamente que lo hiciera.

Su manera de amar era única.

 _*"Your own worst enemy"_

 _"You think that no one sees"_

 _I do, 'cause I'm like that too*_

Recuerdo que lo halle en circunstancias muy criticas. Estaba perdida en un mundo que no conocía. Fui aislada del mundo exterior, aprisionada en mi casa, ignorante de lo que pasaba afuera.

 _*Let me love the lonely out of you_

 _Let me love the pain you're going through*_

Perdida. Sola. Desamparada. Sabia que mi angel guardian compartía el mismo sentimiento. Pero, a diferencia de mi, él sabia cómo soportarlo.

 _*I think I've saved myself by saving you_

 _Let me love the lonely out of you*_

El primer ser humano que ame, mi amado Houjo. Creía que yo lo había salvado a él, cuando más tarde, me di cuenta que, en realidad, él me salvo a mi.

 _*Oh, we can light a fire to warm our bones, yeah*_

A causa de mis relaciones humanas, pase por incontables funeralas, llore y sufrí por todos ellos. Ahora forman parte de mi corazón. Son de mis mas preciados recuerdos.

 _*This world's much too cold to sleep alone*_

En su partida de este mundo, me quede con los tristes y bellos recuerdos, un regalo que siempre atesorare.

Para cada uno de mis amores y seres queridos, que fueron mi inspiración, les he dedicados algunas de mis canciones. Convirtiéndose en grandes éxitos.

 _*Let me love the lonely out of you_

 _Let me love the pain you're going through_

 _I think I've saved myself by saving you_

 _Let me love the lonely out of you*_

Ante ayer, comencé a pensar en ese gran primer amor, y esta canción surgió.

 _*Let me love the lonely out of you_

 _Let me love the pain you're going through_

 _Think I've saved myself by saving you_

 _Let me love the lonely out of you*_

Resulta, que en esta nueva vida. Volví a encontrarlo, en realidad no él, pero si a su reencarnación. Justamente, con su mismo nombre.

Hice lo imposible para poder acercarme a él. Por muy tonto que fuera la idea, creí que me reconocería. Me sentía tan emocionada, mis esperanzas estaban tan elevadas. Claro que, para mi mala suerte, mi deseo no se realizo. Me trato, razonablemente, como una completa desconocida. Herida quise, aun, seguir a su lado. Como amigos, tuvimos rememorables recuerdos juntos.

Me volví a enamorar. Los dos nos enamoramos.

Tres años de noviazgo le fueron suficientes para proponerme matrimonio, y revelarme su secreto. Uno que sabia y prefería no confirmar.

 _**Shut the door_

 _Turn the light off**_

Cancer.

 _**I wanna be with you_

 _I wanna feel your love_

 _I wanna lay beside you**_

El muy maldito y desgraciado cancer. Lo supe desde que lo vi. Me resiste al impulso de averiguar si me reconocería. Juro que intente e intente resistirme con todas mis fuerzas, pero el corazón gano y no pude no aferrarme a él.

 _**I cannot hide this_

 _Even though I try**_

Deseaba ser su felicidad. Su esperanza de vida.

Llenarlo y rebosarlo de momentos, recuerdos de nuestro amor. Que sueñe con mis besos, mi cariño y amor.

 _**Heart beats harder**_

Las horas, minutos y segundos, se hicieron mucho mas preciados para mi.

 _**Time escapes me_

 _Trembling hands_

 _Touch skin**_

A veces, el tiempo es muy corto, o muy largo, o infinito. Pero para mi, son efímeros.

 _**It makes this.. harder_

 _And the tears stream down my face**_

Esta vez, no podía malgastar los días, los meses, en llanto. Debía mostrarme fuerte para él. Ser feliz, hacerle creer que estoy bien. Demostrarle la actriz profesional que soy, con mi mejor sonrisa, transmitirle emociones positivas.

 _**If we could only have this life_

 _For one more day_

 _If we could only turn back time**_

A mi consciencia le hubiese fascinado darme una buena cachetada, al instante en que dije esas incoherentes palabras en voz alta. Porque, incluso hasta el día de hoy, no estoy para nada bien. Los acontecimientos fueron diferentes, el final fue dolorosamente peor, más que en aquella vez. En el pasado, mi familia no nos había irrumpido nuestra casa, para hacer el final mas trágico de lo que ya era.

 _**You know I'll be..._

 _Your life_

 _Your voice_

 _Your reason to be..._

 _My love_

 _My heart_

 _Is breathing for this..._

 _Moment_

 _In time_

 _I'll find the words to say..._

 _Before you leave me today**_

Ella se apareció como si fuera un angel de la muerte. Y mis promesas a él ya no tenían sentido. Mis acciones no tenían sentido.

 _**Close the door_

 _Throw the key_

 _Don't wanna be reminded_

 _Don't wanna be seen_

 _Don't wanna be without you_

 _My judgment's clouded_

 _Like tonight's sky**_

A veces sentía que lo trataba como si fuese la ultima vez en que volveríamos estaríamos juntos. No sabia si mis acciones eran voluntarias o involuntarias. Dentro de una habitación, entre cuatro paredes, él y yo haciendo el amor.

Observamos el maravilloso cielo estrellado, los hermosos colores que nos traía el amanecer y mas tarde el atardecer.

 _**Hands are silent_

 _Voice is numb._

 _Try to scream out my lungs_

 _It makes this.. harder.._

 _And the tears stream down my face**_

Pasábamos ratos en silencio y mutua admiración. Lo abrazaba como si no existiera otra oportunidad, en demostrarle mi amor. Mis labios apoderándose de los suyos, ahogaban mis gritos, mi dolor.

No voy a mentir y decir que no llore frente a él. En verdad lo hice, hasta el cansancio.

Manos, sus caricias reconocidas. Borraron los rastros de esas, las que parecían interminables, lagrimas. Conseguía calmar, por minutos, a mi quebrado corazón.

 _**If we could only have this life_

 _For one more day_

 _If we could only turn back time**_

Viajar al pasado, hasta ese entonces, jamas antes lo había pensado. Se que no seria la solución. Pero, imaginarme como seria, borrar tanto dolor, sufrimiento. Hacer de mi vida, una completamente diferente. Ser "normal". O al menos, tener la capacidad de envejecer y tener mi, tan deseada, paz.

 _**You know I'll be_

 _Your life_

 _Your voice_

 _Your reason to be..._

 _My love_

 _My heart_

 _Is breathing for this..._

 _Moment_

 _In time_

 _I'll find the words to say..._

 _Before you leave me today**_

No me arrepiento de amarlo. Por eso, se que viajar al pasado no es la solución correcta. Porque no seria capaz de conocerlo, hacerlo parte de mi vida y mi corazón. Ahora ocupa una gran parte en mi corazón. Sus recuerdos quedaran impregnados en mi memoria. Sean felices o no, las apreciare. Aunque, el día de su muerte sigue siendo un trauma que deseo tan desesperadamente eliminar.

 _**Flashing lights in my mind_

 _Going back to the time_

 _Playing games in the street_

 _Kicking balls with my feet.._

 _There's a numb in my toes_

 _Standing close to the edge.._

 _There's a pile of my clothes_

 _At the end of your bed.._

 _As I feel myself fall_

 _Make a joke of it all...**_

Una broma de mal gusto, horrible e inhumana. Aun asi, aceptaría que lo fuese. Me costaría siglos y siglos perdonar, pero seria preferible a la cruel realidad. En verdad quiero que sea una broma. Se lo imploro a los cielos que lo sea. Que mi escape haya sido en vano. Que mi descuido haya sido tan inconsciente. Que yo sea tan idiota, irresponsable y estúpida como para dejarlos hacer tal atrocidad. Parece como si les hubiese trazado el camino correcto hacia mi.

Tan arriesgada y orgullosa de ser como soy, y me atrevo a sorprender por las consecuencias.

 _**You know I'll be..._

 _Your life_

 _Your voice_

 _Your reason to be..._

 _Por favor..._

 _**My love_

 _My heart_

 _Is breathing for this...**_

 _¡Por favor!_

 _**Moment_

 _In time_

 _I'll find the words to say..._

 _Before you leave me today**_

 _¡Lo suplico!_

 _Me pondré de rodillas, me arrastrare._

 _**You know I'll be...**_

 _Lo hare. Juro que lo hare._

 _**Your life_

 _Your voice_

 _Your reason to be...**_

 _Así que papá, no lo hagas._

 _**My love_

 _My heart_

 _Is breathing for this...**_

 _No lo mates._

 _**Moment_

 _In time**_

 _¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

 _**I'll find the words to say..._

 _Before you leave me today**_

 _¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

 _Él no puede estar muerto. No pudo haber muerto asi, no asi. No..._

Los gritos de los fan, el estadio repleto, apocaron, silenciaron mis pensamientos, mis recuerdos.

—Gracias a todos por estar aquí hoy. Nos despedimos con esta nueva canción. ¡Gracias! ¡Nos volveremos a ver!—gritaban, nos rogaban que cantemos una ultima canción. No querían que nos vallemos.

Les dimos lo que querían, otra ultima canción. Después, finalmente nos fuimos, con la satisfacción del buen trabajo que habíamos hecho, y el publico era la prueba.

Casi que corrí hacia mi casa, ignore los gritos de preocupación, mientras me alejaba, de mis amigos miembros de la banda.

Necesitaba espacio para respirar.

Al llegar, prepare yo misma el baño, uno bien relajante. Tenia a mi angel guardian, quien usualmente ese trabajo por mi. Pero hoy, decidí hacerlo yo. La musica, las sales de baño, por poco lograron calmarme. Igual, nada era capaz de borrar esos malditos recuerdos.

Hace dos años y contando.

Houjo era amante de la mitología. Profesor, de hecho. Por lo que no tardo en descubrirme. Quiso saber mi historia, se la conté sin saltarme ni un detalle. No tuvo mucho problema en aceptar ser una reencarnación. El problema no llego, hasta que descubrí su obsecion con mi raza, los dragones. Implícitamente, le prohibí continuar investigando sobre mi familia. Tenia terror que por culpa de su fanatismo, contrajera problemas. El me tranquilizo, mintiéndome. Dijo que lo dejaría, que era parte de su pasado y yo su futuro. Como una tonta enamorada, le creí. Mas bien le creí al reflejo de mi antiguo amor. La diferencia era que, este Houjo, si sabia como mentir.

Lo admito, me equivoque. Debería haber desconfiado un poco. Él sigue siendo una reencarnación, no tendría que haberlos asimilado.

De esa manera, vinieron los problemas, lo mas graves e irreversibles. Su investigación tuvo éxito, hallo a mi familia. Ahí comprendí, que el no me había creído, cuando describí al mundo como un lugar donde pueden ocurrir cosas desastrosas, terribles y algunas sin remedio. No lo odie, mas bien sentí lastima, también ternura, porque fuera tan inocente.

Así fue, como el control, que anteriormente ellos tenían sobre mi, regreso. Primero, me tuvieron amenazada. Compraron un hospital, ahí mantuvieron a Houjo, vigilado las 24hs, en grave estado. Le quedaban meses, semanas, días. Acortaron su vida el verme sufrir por él, por su bienestar. Se culpaba por traerme esto a mi vida otra vez. Se sentía tonto al pensar, que mi familia tenia la capacidad de cambiar. Ahora presiento que se dio por vencido, cuando vio a la muerte asomarse por fin.

De ser el mejor momento de mi vida, en minutos, paso a ser lo contrario. Me entere que estaba embarazada, una emocionante noticia que apurada fui a contársela a mi prometido. Houjo y yo nos convertiríamos en padres, un verdadero milagro que jamas veré nacer. Tenía planeado huir, esa noche, después de finalizar el concierto privado que teníamos dentro el palacio del rey de Inglaterra. Contrataron a nuestra banda para el cumpleaños 14 de su único hijo.

Mi angel guardian siempre disponible para mi, nos cubriría después del concierto. El plan estaba en marcha, no había vuelta atrás. Nada nos detendría, absolutamente nada. O eso pensé, quería creer. Porque ese "nada" se convirtió en mi prometido, acostado, esperándome, en la cama del hospital. Su corazón atravesado por una espada, arma empuñada por mi hermana gemela. Esa imagen, él tratando inútilmente de alcanzar mi mano al verme ingresar a la habitación, y ella sacando lenta y dolorosamente la espada de su antiguo lugar, para acto siguiente cortar el brazo que él extendía. Separo con rápido movimiento de espada, su cabeza del cuerpo, lo agarró de los pelos y me lo arrojo, llego rodando, hasta detenerse, en frente de mis pies. Caí de rodillas, completamente vencida.

Era imposible de borrar esa escena de mi cabeza, una eterna y agónica pesadilla. La sonrisa de mi hermana, su risa descolocada, poseía una locura incomprehensible. No pude hacer nada, pararla, tratar de detenerla. No pude salvar a mi bebe. No pude salvar Houjo.

Todo, me lo arrebataron todo.

¿Acaso tenia sentido vivir ya? ¿Nunca se acabaría esta tortura?

Me prometí a mi misma hace ya mucho tiempo, que ellos no harían que piense en el suicidio. Imaginarlo solamente, porque igual aunque lo intentara, fracasaría. Lucharía por seguir adelante, no permitir que me agobien. Pero esto, esto si que era suficiente. Intente suicidarme, busque mil maneras. Ninguna funciono. Ellos me lo permitieron por diversion, porque sabían que seria imposible. Yo también lo sabia, que existía una manera de poder morir. Mi familia y yo estamos unidos por un hechizo. Cualquier tipo de daño corporal que ellos obtuvieran, incluso el mas insignificante, yo también las obtenía, esto fue para evitar futuras rabietas, contrariedades de mi parte. No obstante, esto no era reciproco, osea, si el daño lo adquiría yo, a ellos no les ocasionaba nada. Con respecto al poder, nunca pude averiguar si el de mi familia era al mismo nivel que el mio. Eso si no me lo permitieron, que los tratase de matar con la intención de morir a su vez.

Al comprender el grado de mi inmortalidad, lo abandone, la lucha ya no tenia sentido.

¿Quieren que sea su arma? Sere su arma.

A la mierda todo. Eso dije, y asi es mi personalidad hoy. Como si no me importara nada, ni nadie.

Dos años pasaron como si fuesen minutos. Al igual que los chicos, todos los días uno que otro entraban y salían de mi hogar, diferentes, a quienes olvidaba en segundos. El amor se termino, me negué a amar, mejor dicho, a sentir.

Los ruidos en la sala me despertaron. Me había quedado dormida en el baño. Tome una bata y salí a ver que pasaba.

—Sesshomaru, ¿qué ocurre?. Te repetí mil veces que no trajeras a tus amantes aquí.

Sesshomaru, mi angel guardian, mi fiel amigo, mi única familia. No estaba solo. Sin embargo, su compañía no era, como normalmente, una mujer. Su rostro, de inmediato reconocido, despertó una furia en mi, que hacia casi tanto tiempo no sentía. Una ira que no pude controlar, me cubrió de pies a cabeza. Era el hijo del rey, a quien le di un concierto por su maldito cumpleaños, el mismo día en que murió Houjo.

 _¡Si no.. fuese por él.. si tan solo yo.. no hubiese estado.. dando ese maldito concierto!_

 _¡Si no hubiese si sido por ti! ¡Maldito imbécil! ¡Tal vez yo... tal vez yo...!_

—Fuera.—ordeno, manteniendome lo mas calmada posible. Mis puños apretados, mis garras atravesando mi piel, y mis brazos cruzados—Te-quiero-fuera-de-aquí. Ya.

—Te dije idiota, que ella no querría verte.—dice Sesshomaru impidiéndole el paso—¿Quieres que te eche yo mismo?

—No puedo.—se niega, el muy maldito.

 _¿Quiere que lo mate?_ —Lárgate.

—No lo hare. Te amo.

Innumerables "Te amo" inundan mi cabeza, Houjo siendo uno de los últimos en decirlo.

 _Maldito pedazo de basura_ —Me importa una mierda que me ames. Largo.

—Te amo, y no me rendiré.

—¿Inuyasha?—pregunto, aunque ya lo se—¿Tu nombre es Inuyasha Taisho, cierto?—asiente—Llamare a la policía. Por intrusion al hogar, les dire a los medios que eres un acosador.

—No me importa.

 _Escoria humana_ —¿Eres idiota?

—Tal vez.—se sonroja.

 _¡JA! ¿"Tal vez" dice? Voy a matarlo si no se va ahora_ —Sesshomaru, dirigelo a la salida.

Se zafo del agarre de Sesshomaru. Se resistía el muy bastardo. No obstante, su fuerza no se comparaba con la de un yukai.

En su forcejeo, la gorra que llevaba puesta se callo. Recuerdo, que esa era la misma gorra que llevo puesta aquella vez, en las dos horas que duro el concierto. Por arte de magia, su cabello que antes era negro y corto, ahora era largo y plateado, ademas también surgieron unas orejas de perro puntiagudas. Colmillos que sobresalían de su boca. Y unos ojos color dorados, muy parecidos, cuanto mas lo observo, a Sesshomaru. En realidad, toda su nueva apariencia es idéntica a Sesshomaru, a salvo de unos pequeños detalles.

—¡¿Pero que diablos...

Se apresuro, torpemente, a tomar la gorra del piso, se la coloco de nuevo en la cabeza y al instante, regreso a su forma humana. Acto siguiente, escapo. Sesshomaru, cuando logro despertar del asombro, lo siguió e Inuyasha, por su tardía en reaccionar, consiguió escapar. Yo lamentablemente, reaccione mucho después, cuando lo escuche volver, sin éxito en su captura.

—Creí que era una moda el llevar esa gorra.—dije a Sesshomaru, cuando lo vi entrar antes de cerrar la puerta—Me entere que todos sus admiradores empezaron a copiarlo al día siguiente.

—¿Cómo es posible que sea parte de mi familia? Su olor es el mismo. Es un híbrido, mitad humano mitad yukai.

—¿Sera que él pueda ser tu hermano?

—No vuelvas a decir que esa cosa es mi hermano.

—Tu padre era el ultimo de tu especie. Tu madre esta muerta. Es muy posible que él sea tu hermano.

—¿Un híbrido, una aberración como mi hermano? ¿En que locuras pensaba mi padre al traer semejante escoria al mundo? Emparejarse con una humana..—pronuncio cada palabra con asco. Como si tuviera ganas de vomitar.

Sesshomaru aborrece a la raza humana, aquellos seres culpables de la cruel muerte de su madre. Su muerte fue un mal, producto de la guerra.

Cuando Sesshomaru me conoció, no le permití hablar peste de quienes ame. El sabia muy bien que le pasaría, si se ponía en mi contra. Pelear conmigo, es una lucha sin sentido, y un esfuerzo que le seria mejor dar a otras cosas mucho mas valiosas.

—Calla. Ya no importa eso. Él no volverá, ya que nosotros descubrimos su secreto.

Estaba terriblemente equivocaba. El maldito si volvió. Como si nada importante hubiese pasado.

—Te amo y no parare de regresar, hasta hacer que quedes completamente enamorada de mi, Kagome Higurashi.—declaro, descaradamente, éste tipo, a la mañana siguiente, el muy descarado.

Pienso, que algún día realmente no voy conseguir parar mis instintos asesinos, y voy abandonarme a ellos, asesinándolo sin piedad.

Lo prometo.

* * *

 **Poss... Qué les pareció chamos, chamas?**

 **Escribí** **partes pensando en Mai beibi Magnus Bane. Esa cosita linda nose si la conocen? Ojala lo hagan, es de Cazadores de Sombras *carita enamorada* Les suena "Malec". Bueno, Malec es la ley bitches! Jajaja me fui de tema *carita con lengua afuera* *carita sonriente***

 **Pense en los incontables amores de Magnus, y en como se que no se arrepintió nunca en amarlos. A pesar de la muy . .madre de Camille. *carita sonriente diabólica***

 **Jjajaja En fin...**

 **COMENTEN!**

 **.**

 **Las miusik son:**

 _ ***Let me love the lonely - James Arthur* (Hay un feat con MaRina, por si la quieren escuchar)**_

 _ ***Moments - One Direction***_

 _ **.**_

 **Nos leemos en prox cap! Espero que les haya gustado en verdad! *carita sonriente sonrojada***

 **BYE-BYE!**

 **BESOS!**

 **CUIDENSEN!**


	3. Capitulo 2

**ESTE FANFIC SERA NARRADO POR UNA PERSONA EN PARTICULAR, BAJO DE CADA TITULO, DE CADA CAPITULO, ESTARÁ EL NOMBRE DEL NARRADOR.**

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO HA SIDO EDITADO.**

* * *

 **Condenada**

 **KAGOME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde la muerte de Houjo, que no he podido conciliar bien el sueño. No si duermo sola, por eso, siempre consigo un nuevo chico que me haga quedar despierta toda la noche. Sino, el insomnio me atrapa y no me deja ir. Las pastillas para dormir no funcionan en mi cuerpo. Los chicos, en cambio, logran entretenerme por un rato. Mis horas de sueño son muy pocas, porque en ellas me encuentro ahogada por pesadillas que no me dejan tranquila ni despierta. Son la causa de mis ataques de pánico. El trauma no desaparece, es una mancha que no se puede quitar con nada. Me calmo cuando canto. Me tranquiliza la multitud enloquecida que aclama a nuestra banda. Siento paz en un escenario y mi micrófono en mano. Aunque, las letras de las canciones, a veces, me hagan rememorar lo sucedido. Y el pánico regresa otra vez. Es cuando comienzo a correr. Huir del sentimiento de angustia y vació. La culpa me carcome y me mata, oscurece mi alma.

No se como ser sin Houjo, ya no recuerdo como era antes de él. No quiero que esa persona que era antes regrese. Elijo hoy ser como soy, porque es preferible que a dejar que alguien, pase lo mismo por lo que él paso, al permitirse amarme.

Soy un arma, y un arma no debe tener sentimientos. Suprimiré mis emociones. No dudare al cumplir una orden. Sere su soldadito de juguete.

 _*Yes I do, I believe_

 _That one day I will be, where I was_

 _Right there, right next to you..._

 _And it's hard, the days just seem so dark_

 _The moon, and the stars, are nothing without you..._

 _Your touch, your skin, where do I begin...?_

 _No words can explain, the way i'm missing you..._

 _Deny this emptiness, this hole that i'm inside_

 _These tears, they tell their own story*_

No pude evitar escribir canciones dedicadas a él. Ademas del vació que me dejo al abandonar este mundo, también me dio inspiración. Deseo que las escuche, sea donde sea que este. Deseo que lleguen hasta donde este. Ojala fuera parte del publico, gritando mi nombre, cantando con su voz desafinada pero con dedicación y amor.

 _*You told me not to cry when you were gone..._

 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong..._

 _Can I lay by your side,_ _next to you, you..._

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you..._

 _And I don't want to be here if_ _I can't be with you tonight*_

Recuerdo sus tiernas palabras, las veces que hacíamos el amor, las noches en que yo lloraba, con terror de que fuera nuestra ultima vez. Grabadas en piel, quedaron rastros de sus besos y caricias. Tan tierno, tan dulce, y yo le respondía con la misma intensidad. Se sentía como si él besara mi corazón, y yo también lo hacia.

Tuve que mudarme de cuarto, del penthouse en el que actualmente vivo. No tenia ni el mas remoto sentido para mi, dormir en esa cama. No sin él a mi lado.

Queme la casa que construimos. En medio de la nada, allí los animales en el bosque eran nuestros únicos vecinos cercanos. Los memorias que haríamos, con nuestra numerosa, y ahora, imaginaria familia. Todo se convirtió en cenizas junto con esa casa.

 _*I'm reaching out to you_

 _Can you hear my call?_

 _*This hurt that I've been through_

 _I'm missing you, missing you like crazy*_

Quise acercarme y tomar su mano aquella noche en el hospital. Decirle cuanto lo ame, cuanto lo amaba. Quería rogarle que no me dejase. Que sin él estaría descosida. Que no existo sin él a mi lado. Que no voy a poder seguirlo hacia donde se va.

 _Quiero decirle cuanto lo extraño, cuanto lo lamento._

 _¿Amarlo fue un pecado? ¿Amarlo fue un error?_

 _*You told me not to cry when you were gone_

 _But the feeling's overwhelming, it's much too strong..._

 _Can I lay by your side,_ _next to you, to you..._

 _And make sure you're alright_

 _I'll take care of you,_

 _And I don't want to be here if_ _I can't be with you tonight*_

 _Me dijiste que no llorase cuando te hubieses ido._

 _Pero el sentimiento es incontenible, es demasiado fuerte..._

 _¿Ya no puedo volver a acostarme a tu lado? Y a_ _segurarme de que estés bien._

 _Quiero volver a cuidar de ti._

 _No quiero estar aquí si no puedo estar contigo esta noche._

 _*Lay me down tonight, lay me by your side_

 _Lay me down tonight_

 _Lay me by your side_

 _Can I lay by your side,_ _next to you, you*_

Termina la canción. Los fans comienzan a aplaudir. Y empieza la siguiente canción.

Tuve mis oportunidades. Tuve tiempo de resignarme. Tenia dos caminos para elegir. Tenia una brecha que podía abrir y asi poder escapar. Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a cubrirme, a sacrificarse por mi. Podia huir otra vez. Ocultarme, cambiar mi nombre, desaparecer. Hallar el amor nuevamente, y formar una familia. Estaba decidida por el camino que iba tomar. Y no tenia un paisaje resplandeciente de colores. Lo que veía era gris, negro y sin vida. Me rendí.

 _**Who knows how long_ _I've been awake now?_

 _The shadows on my wall don't sleep_

 _They keep calling me_

 _Beckoning..._

 _Who knows what's right?_

 _The lines keep getting thinner_

 _My age has never made me wise_

 _But I keep pushing on and on and on and on**_

 _¿Quién sabe cuanto llevo despierta hasta ahora?_

 _Las sombras de mis paredes no duermen. Continúan llamándome, haciéndome señales._

 _¿Quién sabe qué esta bien? Las lineas continúan haciéndose mas finas._

 _Mi edad jamas me ha hecho sabia. Pero continuo empujando una y otra vez._

Deje que ellos trazaran mi camino. Apile una montaña de cuerpos, yukais, dragones, humanos. No me temblaron, en ningún momento, las manos cuando lo hice. Mis garras se hundían fácilmente en sus pieles, era implacable. Me era insignificante las muertes de aquellos seres, también porqué razón los quería muertos mi familia. No tenia ni voz ni voto en quienes debía o no asesinar, destripar, degollar. Cumplía ordenes.

 _**There's nothing left to say now..._

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now..._

 _There's nothing left to say now..._

 _I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...**_

 _No hay nada mas que pueda decir ahora. Me rendí._

No se qué es lo esta bien o mal. No me importa. No se si ya he enloquecido o no. No me importa. Mi corazón parece haber dejado de latir. No siento que este ahí, en mi pecho. Mi cuerpo aun se mueve, mis boca sigue pronunciando oraciones, mis ojos captan imágenes. No estoy muerta, pero tampoco estoy viva.

 _Below my soul_ _I feel an engine_

 _Collapsing as it sees the pain_

 _If I could only shut it out_

 _I've come too far t_ _o see the end now_

 _Even if my way is wrong_

 _I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

 _Debajo de mi alma, siento un motor. Colapsándose al ver dolor. Si tan solo pudiera gritar y expulsarlo._

 _He llegado demasiado lejos, para ver el final ahora. Incluso si mi camino es el equivocado. Continuo empujando una y otra vez._

 _**I keep falling, I keep falling down..._

 _I keep falling, I keep falling down..._

 _Hey!_

 _I keep falling, I keep falling down..._

 _I keep falling, I keep falling down..._

 _If you could only save me_

 _I'm drowning in the waters of my soul**_

 _Continuo cayendo.._

Mi conciencia me grita que me levante, que luche. Yo le grito que se vaya a la mierda. Suficiente tengo con soportar a mi hermana gemela, la causante principal de mi trauma. Le encanta aparecerse por mi casa, en el estadio, y en el estudio de grabación. Con ayuda de Sesshomaru, que siempre aparece para tranquilizarme, y llevársela lejos de mi vista. Ella desea que la hiera, que le desfigure la sonrisa con mis garras, porque sabe que todo lo que le haga, me lo hago a mi.

Tomamos nuestro primer descanso.

La banda telonera entra, comienzan a cantar.

—¡Hermanita mayor! ¡Fue fantástico! Decir que servirías para algo, como "cantar" en este mundo. No me lo creo. Los humanos parecen amar tu voz.—sentada frente al espejo de mi camerino, Kikyo me observa desde mi reflejo en el espejo. Mi hermana gemela, menor por dos minutos tarde de diferencia.

Ella lo asesino, asesino a sangre fría a Houjo. Este ser con quien estuve, nueve meses, en la panza de mi despreciable madre. Es quien, mas odio, aborrezco, en toda la galaxia. Si hay una emoción que aun puedo sentir, es esta, puro desprecio por mi propia sangre.

Desde niñas, nuestra relación fue de rivalidad. Al ser la mayor, y la mas dotada de las dos, fui elegida para portar el poder que poseo hoy. Mi hermana me envidio mas por eso, ella sí deseaba ese poder. Me repetía constantemente que yo no merecía tenerlo. Decía que era su destino ser el arma indestructible de la familia. Mis padres la ignoraba, confiaban en su instinto, para ellos yo era la elegida. Yo no lo elegí, fueron ellos, pero me culpa a mi por todo.

Puede que haya existido una época en la que deseaba el cariño de mi hermana. Aunque, ahora ya no recuerdo a la niña que buscaba su amor, su aprobación. Nos detestamos mutuamente. La quiero muerta. La torturaría hasta oírla suplicar, que acabe con su miserable vida. Y aun asi, seguiría torturándola.

—¿Por qué tú tienes que ser la mensajera? Vete, que venga alguien mas. No te quiero cerca mio.

—Mmmm... Nop, me quedare. Te extrañe, ¿tú no me extrañaste?—simula estar ofendida y triste. Voltea a mirarme.

—Te-vas.—me cruzo de brazos, enterrando mis uñas atravesando la piel de mis manos.

—Yo te extrañe.—ignora mis palabras, se para, abandonando la silla se acerca a mi lentamente—La ultima vez que nos vimos, no pude tener una charla de hermana a hermana gemela, apropiadamente.—me abraza, un brazo en mi espalda, y el otro, con una tijera en su mano, que había agarrado seguramente de mi tocador, me atravesó el abdomen.

Se supone que deberia sentir dolor, sentir como introduce, lentamente, la tijera en mi cuerpo. Kikyo tiene la suficiente fuerza como para poder penetrar mi piel.

—Sabes que no tiene caso lo que haces. No soy capaz de sentir dolor.

Mencione antes, que si yo me atreviera a dañarla, a defenderme, seria igual que dañarme a mi misma. Lo que no explique, es que perdí mi capacidad de sentir dolor. Por eso nunca noto, al segundo en que lo hago, cuando hundo mis garras en las manos. Mi regeneración es casi inmediata. Así que, cuando observo las palmas y uñas de mis manos, solo encuentro sangre en ellas.

—Eso dices..—la veo girar la tijera aun dentro de mi abdomen—Pero recuerdo con total exactitud, cuando asesine a mi sobrinito o sobrinita. Vi el dolor que sentías, estaba impreso en todo tu rostro.

Es cierto, mi bebe. Mi hijo o hija no nata. Ella me arrebato el producto de mi amor y de Houjo. Iba a ser su recuerdo. Habría sido mi esperanza por seguir adelante si ella no lo hubiese asesinado. Ni siquiera tuve el derecho de verlo nacer.

—¡Abajo!—grito Sesshomaru, al entrar. Una fuerza misteriosa, me estampo la cara contra el piso.

Me detuvo de casi destrozo en mil pedazos a mi odiosa hermana. Con el fin de contener mis impulsos asesinos, le pedí a Kagura que me hiciera un amuleto, un collar, con la sangre de Sesshomaru. Así hacerlo el único con el poder de, con esa palabra clave, pararme. De lo contrario, me divertirla desmembrando por un rato, a mi tan horrorosa e inaguantable gemela.

Kagura es una bruja. Su hermana pequeña, Kana, fue quien hizo el hechizo que me hizo invencible, y el de unificación, que me unió a mi familia. Al terminar de hacer esos dos hechizos, mi familia tenia planeado matarla después. Porque solo ella podía volverme a la normalidad y romper el hechizo de unificación. Y asi fue, la asesinaron, y para su mala suerte, Kagura presencio todo. Tuvo que escapar como yo y Sesshomaru. Porque ella, al correr por sus venas la misma sangre que Kana, era una amenaza para mi familia. Podia a su vez, romper ambos hechizos.

Kana era solo una niña. No obstante, su poder era incomparable al de su hermana mayor. Nació con un poder que le era imposible contener. Por eso acepto ayudar a mis padres a convertirme en lo que soy. Kana necesitaba descargar su poder en algo, o en alguien, y mi cuerpo era perfecto como recipiente. Sabia que moriría si aceptaba la petición de mis padres. Así que, antes de que ellos aparecieran para acabar con su vida, preparo un hechizo de protección que la trajera de la muerte.

Kagura no tenia idea de que Kana estaba viva, cuando logro escapar de mi hermana. Pasaron siglos hasta que la volví a ver. Necesitaba a una bruja que cubriera nuestro rastro, el mio y el de Sesshomaru. Estaba enamorada de Sesshomaru, no dudo en aceptar, a pesar de que sintiera algo de rencor contra mi. Le demostré que yo también sentía el mismo odio que ella sentía por mi propia sangre. Tardo, pero concordamos en convertirnos, no en amigas, si en aliadas.

Mas tarde, después de que Kagura hechizara mi collar. Nos enteramos que Kana estaba viva. Sin embargo, su poder no era el que solía ser. Además, al regresar de la muerte, sus recuerdos se borraron. Lo que fue conveniente para mi familia, podían seguir usándola. Ahora era su esclava, y Kagura no podía hacer nada en contra de eso. La superaban en numero y fuerza, que ella jamas podría igualar.

—¿Qué paso hermanita?—coloca su pie sobre mi cabeza, aplastándome contra el suelo—Esto es muy aburrido, pensé que lucharíamos. Yo quiera un poco de acción.—hace pucheros.

—Kikyo, ¿a qué viniste?—pregunta Sesshomaru. Porque sabe que no puede intervenir, y alejarla de mi. Sino, tiene que sufrir las mismas consecuencias de quienes se atreven a contradecir a Kikyo.

—Extrañaba a mi hermanita, ¿no es obvio?—aplasta más mi cabeza. Mi rostro esta boca abajo. Mi vista se nubla por la sangre que comienza a emanar de mi frente, nariz y boca.

 _Manten la calma, manten la calma. Por favor Kagome, manten la calma..._

—Habla.—exige Sesshomaru.

 _Esta empezando a fastidiarse. Yo ya lo estoy._

Rueda los ojos—Papá dice que ya es la hora de que conozcas a tu prometido.

 _Houjo es mi prometido, voy a casarme con él.. No._ _Houjo ya no esta mas, él era mi prometido..._

 _Esta muerto. Ya no nos podemos casar..._

 _Nuestro hijo o hija, también esta muerta..._

 _Mi feliz vida de casada, y mi amada familia... Ese futuro no existe, se evaporo..._ _No me queda nada... nada..._

—Bien, ya oi. Vete.

 _Vete, por favor, te lo suplico, ya vete... No quiero que justo tú me veas llorar._

—Vete. Ya la oíste.—dice firme Sesshomaru, no se compara con su fuerza, pero jamas ha tenido miedo a enfrentarla—Ve-te.

—Insolente. ¿Crees que tienes el derecho ordenarme? Siendo su protegido, ¿piensas que no puedo hacerte nada?

—No te tengo miedo, podemos pelear si es lo que quieres.

—No.—aparte el pie que me aplastaba, me levante para interponerme entre ambos—Tenemos un trato, no puedes lastimarlo.

Existe alguien que me queda por proteger, y ese es Sesshomaru.

—Yo puedo contra ella.

—No, cállate.—lo oigo crujir sus dientes—Si peleas contra ella, es lo mismo que pelear contra mi, recuerda.—no protesto—Dile a tu padre que ire a conocer a mi prometido.

—Ten mas respeto, es tu padre también. Se ofenderá si sigues rehusandote a llamarlo como se debe.

Ignore sus palabras—¿Puedes irte ya?

—Bien, me ire.—paso por mi lado—Vendre a jugar pronto. Así no tendrás que extrañarme.—dice, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Saque la tijera de mi cuerpo y me dirigí al baño para lavar mi cara cubierta de sangre. Al volver, me encontré con la expresión ofendida de Sesshomaru.

—No tienes que protegerme, yo puedo...

—Nos protegemos mutuamente. No permitiré que esa perra te haga daño.—me doy la vuelta—Así que, por favor, no vuelvas a ponerte en riesgo solo por dejarte caer en su estúpido juego.

—Mira quién lo dice. Tú también casi lo hacías.

—Por eso. Suerte que pudiste detenerme a tiempo. Y yo a ti.

Suspira resignado—Tienes que regresar.

—Sí...

Regrese, cante unas canciones mas junto con mi banda y nos despedimos para prometer vernos la siguiente semana.

Cantar me ayudaba a respirar, tengo la suerte de poder seguir haciéndolo. No pueden quitarme el amor de este fiel publico.

—Hermosa como siempre, Diosa.—ésta es la voz de Miroku.

Miroku, 23 años de edad, alto y mas bajo que Sesshomaru. Su piel es de color morena. Es asiático, nació y se crió en Japón. Pero su madre es coreana, y su padre es estadounidense. Viajo a ambos países, y de ambos países es experto en el idioma. Ademas del español, lo habla muy bien.

Tiene el cabello negro, largo, pasando la altura de los hombros. Lleva una coleta con la que ata su pelo hacia abajo, y por alguna razón le queda "sexy", según sus admiradoras. Se viste usualmente con musculosas. Hoy lleva puesta una azul noche, que expone sus trabajados músculos. Lleva pantalones grises, deportivos. Y en los pies, calza zapatillas blancas, y medias cortas blancas.

Miroku es sexy, mujeriego y es quien toca la batería. Y proviene de una familia de monjes.

—Ya te dije que no me llamaras asi.

—Eres mi Diosa, y si quisieras...—se acerca con su voz y caminata de seductor. Me toma de la cintura y susurra en mi oído—Te rezaría todas las noches y todos los días.

Lo tomo de las muñecas, doblándolas, giro sus brazos—No eres mi tipo. ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo?—digo, sonriente.

—¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Bien! ¡Lo entendí! ¡Por favor! ¡Suéltame!

—¡No!—protesta el bajista—¡Que aburrido! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Quiero observar como su hueso se quiebra y sobresale!

El bajista, Shippo. 18 años, unos centímetros mas bajo que Miroku. Piel morena, de origen japones.

Lleva puesto una remera con mangas cortas, de color verde agua, cuello largo en V. En la parte de abajo, lleva un short blanco, cortado por arriba de las rodillas. Cabello anaranjado, lo tiene por arriba de los hombros, con flequillo despeinado. Usualmente, como hoy, esta atado, algo suelto. Oídos perforados, dos aretes en el oído derecho, con forma de anillos. Collar de acero inoxidable, con un pequeño bajo del mismo material. En su muñeca izquierda, una pulsera de cuero. Y en los pies, ojotas blancas.

Un rostro tierno, con una personalidad sádica. Le divierte los espectáculos que doy con mis garras. Shippo sabe mi secreto, mi verdadera identidad. Y yo se la suya, es un kitsune, un demonio zorro.

—¡Cállate! ¡Podría sacarme el brazo entero!

—Sin duda alguna.—digo, sin soltarlo.

—Lamentablemente, no estas usando toda tu fuerza.—dice Shippo, decepcionado—Una pelea con Sesshomaru seria mucho mas divertida que esto.—sueña despierto.

—Soy un dragón, uno especial. Seria fácil para mi vencer a Sesshomaru.

Los aretes en la oreja de Shippo, y la pulsera, se las regale yo. Amuletos que lo mantienen humano. Aun sin estos, es capaz de ocultar su forma yukai, como yo. La diferencia es, que Shippo es débil, la forma humana le toma mucho esfuerzo. Antes de que lo conociera, tenia que vivir en las sombras por culpa de eso. Miroku es su hermano mayor.. Shippo fue adoptado por su familia de bebe, quienes lo supieron cuidar y amar, aceptaron su sangre demoníaca en poco tiempo.

—Pero tu sigues diciéndole "ángel guardián". No lo entiendo.

—Escape de casa a los 14 años. Sesshomaru tenia 16 años, pero su personalidad era mucho mas madura que la mía, no parecía ser un niño dos años mayor que yo. Fui una niña problemática. A sus ojos, era una molestia. Y aún así, me protegió, no de gente que quería hacerme daño, sino de mi misma. De lo que yo soy capaz de hacer. A veces, mis instintos, eran mas fuerte yo. No podía controlarme.

—Mmmm, tal... vez.. si pueda.. ver uno.. de mis.. huesos.. salirse.

Casi me había olvidado de Miroku. Lo solté.

—¡Por fin!—grito aliviado—¡No siento mis brazos, no l...—pellizco uno—¡Ay!—abre grande los ojos—¡Los siento! ¡Si los siento!—no para de besarse los bíceps, sus manos, se besaba a si mismo por todos lados.

Giro los ojos—Idiota.—digo a la par con Shippo.

—¡Sango! ¡Sálvame por favor!—arrastrándose, abraza las piernas de la recién llegada.

Sango, la tecladista. 20 años, mas alta que yo y Miroku, por poco. Morocha, latinoamericana, argentina.

Con ropa negra, menos la musculosa, ajustada resaltando sus curvas. Musculosa blanca, aprietan sus grandes pechos. Campera de cuero, mangas, unos tres dedos, arriba del codo. Pantalón de cuero. Tacones altos, negros, con plataforma, y con cierre en la parte de adelante.

Sexy, y tenaz. Por las noches trabaja como exterminadora de monstruos.

—Suel-ta-me.—dice, muy sonrojada.

Sango esta secretamente enamorada de Miroku. A pesar de que el único que aparenta no saberlo, es Miroku.

—¡Van a matarme!

—Un mujeriego menos en el mundo.—se cruza de brazos.

—Ves, ni ella te quiere vivo.—dice Shippo.

—No hace falta que use mi fuerza.—digo, observando mis uñas—Sango te asesinaría con la misma facilidad que yo.

Sango sabia de mi y de Shippo. Su deber era exterminarnos, pero nos hicimos dignos de su confianza. Es nuestra mejor amiga.

—¡No la tientes!—grita asustado. Había hecho enojar a Sango muchas veces, sabe lo fuerte que pueden ser sus golpes.

—Tu no me tientes. Suéltame.—la soltó, se paro, y se arrincono en una esquina.

Estábamos en mi apartamento, relajándonos, como en cada finalizar de un concierto.

—Todos están en mi contra.—hace pucheros. Suena su teléfono, un mensaje—Me ire donde si me quieren.

—¿Ya?—dice Sango, retractándose—D-d-digo, vete. ¿A quien le importas?—esquiva la mirada, sus orejas están rojas. Era obvio, que no deseaba que se vaya a encontrar con algunas de sus chicas.

—Si no quieres que me vaya, no me ire.—dice, con voz seria.

—N-n-no me importa, haz lo que quieras.—contesta, evitando sus ojos.

—Bien.—se le queda observando por un minuto, dice esto y se encamina hacia la puerta.

En su salida, se encuentra con Sesshomaru, entrando junto con alguien que pensé no volver a ver jamas.

—¡Te advertí que no volvieras!—no supe en cuantos segundos, pero ahora estoy levantándolo, agarrándolo de su sudadera con capucha. Hago que su gorra se caiga, y revele su estado yukai.

—Estuvo presente en el concierto.—dice Sesshomaru—Lo vengo arrastrando desde ahí.

—¡¿Tu lo trajiste de vuelta?!

—Necesitaba preguntarle sobre sus padres. Pero dice que, fue abandonado cuando era un bebe.

—Tu padre nunca abandonaría a un hijo.

Nuestros padres se conocían, eran mejores amigos de la infancia. Yo lo conocí, a menudo visitaba mi antigua casa. No sabia que tenia un hijo, hasta que Sesshomaru me contó quién era su padre.

El señor Taisho, estaba totalmente en contra de los planes de mi padre. Amaba a los seres humanos, yukais y dragones, por igual. Por más que haya existido tal traición, no dejo de amarlos. Yo aprendí de él. Me dio el empujón que necesitaba para escapar, y construir mi propio destino.

Ayudo en mi escape, me avisaba cuando mis padres estaban a punto de hallarme, esto lo hizo por mucho tiempo. Cuando murió, hace 15 años, supe que lo habían descubierto. Hoy, sigo culpándome por ello. Ser la causante de una muerte mas... No sabia cómo mirarlo a Sesshomaru a los ojos. Él aparento indiferencia. En vez de llorar a su padre, opto por el enojo, la bronca. Descargaba su ira en cualquier cosa o cualquier persona que pudiera. Yo pude contenerlo convenciéndolo de que descargue su ira conmigo, que pelee conmigo. Se enfureció mas, al saber que no usaba toda mi fuerza. Así que, uso eso para enfocarse, tal vez si se entrenaba mas algún día me vencería. Yo bromeo a cada tanto con eso, me hacia feliz que volviera a ser el de antes.

Rueda los ojos—Tal vez se dio cuenta del error que cometió. Y lo abandono para que muriese y para mi mala suerte, sobrevivió.

Suspiro y observo a Inuyasha. _Es su hijo, no puedo matarlo._ Lo suelto—Vete. No quiero volver a verte.

Estas acciones me hacen pensar, que soy un arma sin sentimientos, solo cuando trabajo para mi monstruosa familia.

—No.

—Niño, ¿cuántos tienes? ¿18 años, no?

Han pasado 2 años y cinco meses, desde la muerte de Houjo. Su tercer aniversario, se acerca, y sera en el cumpleaños de este niño.

—Estuviste en mi fiesta, lo sabes.

—Tienes 16 años, podría hacer que te metan en la cárcel, aun si eres el hijo del rey de Inglaterra. No me importa.

—Tengo 17 y cumpliré 18 en tres meses.

—Mentira, cuando fuimos a cantar a tu fiesta, todo estaba decorado con el numero 14. Pasaron dos años, por lo que tendrías hoy 16.

—Mi padre cree que hasta el día de hoy tengo 14 años. Esa fiesta fue una vergüenza, hasta que entraste tu. No podía dejar de mirarte, de escucharte. Parecía como si mi vida hubiera cobrado sentido. Como si estuviésemos destinados a estar juntos ¿no lo sientes? ¿este hilo que nos une?

—¡Dios! ¿Qué novela te tragaste?—digo.

—Casi me arranco los oídos.—dice Sesshomaru, con una expresión de completo asco.

Shippo no paraba de reírse—¡Esa si que estuvo buena!

Miroku anotaba cada palabra que dijo Inuyasha en su celular, para luego recitarlas a algunas de sus chicas.

—¡Eso fue tan romántico!—grito de la emoción Sango.

—Mejor vete.—repetí. Me estaba comenzando a cansar de esta maldita situación.

—No.

—Que te vayas.

Se cruzo de brazos, decidido—He dicho que no.

—¿Seguirás diciéndome que no?—me cruzo también de brazos.

—No, perdón.—dice, al asustarse por mi cara de ira contenida—Quiero que seas mi novia y que en el futuro seas mi esposa.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamaron detrás, Sango con sus ojos de encantada, Shippo que paro, de pronto, de reír, y Miroku que casi deja caer el celular.

Todavía no habíamos cerrado la puerta, Sesshomaru estaba apoyado de espalda contra el umbral de la puerta, Inuyasha estaba en medio de esta y Miroku detrás de él.

—Eso es muy arriesgado principito. ¿Quieres morir joven? Hay mucha chicas en el mundo a las que le puedas proponer lo mismo y sin duda aceptaran. Eres un príncipe, ¿no?—lo abraza por los hombros. Miroku había conseguido un nuevo mejor amigo.

—No me interesan las otras chicas.—le contesta Inuyasha—Ya encontré a mi única.

—¡Peligro! A eso se le llama amor, ¡¿no me digas que estas enamorado?! Es un error mi amigo, el amor siempre te traerá nada mas que problemas.—sintió como Sango lo fulminaba con la mirada, y efectivamente la vio al dirigir sus ojos a ella, e instintivamente se oculto detrás de Inuyasha.

—No me interesas las demás chicas.—dijo, mirándome fijamente—Te quiero a ti Kagome.

—¿Eres idiota? ¿Sabes que si no te aniquilo es por tu padre?

—¿Tanto afecto tenes por el rey?

—Me refiero a tu padre biológico.

—Él no es mi padre.

—Si es tu padre, el señor Taisho es conocido por ser "El gran perro", "Capitán de los perros", "Bestia comandante" o "General Perro". La sangre que corre por sus venas es la misma que la tuya y de Sesshomaru, tu hermanastro.

—Éste híbrido no es mi hermanastro.—protesto Sesshomaru.

—"El gran perro". ¿Enserio?

—No es el mejor nombre de todos, pero es el de tu padre. No te burles.

—No es mi padre.

—Él era un demonio perro, como tu hermano, Sesshomaru.

—Deja de repetir que esta peste es mi hermano.—protesto de nuevo Sesshomaru, cruzándose de brazos.

—Es cierto. Que tengamos el mismo color de pelo, no significa que seamos hermanos.

—¿Logras ver su verdadero forma?—exclamo sorprendida.

Sesshomaru, era fuerte, no necesitaba de amuletos para ocultar su lado yukai.

—Sí. Puedo ver el lunar que tiene en la frente, las dos rayas rojas en cada mejilla. Sus orejas puntiagudas... Solo el color de ojos y cabello nos hacen parecidos,

—No se supone que puedas hacerlo. Solo yo puedo verlo.

El poder de una bruja corre por mis venas, y las brujas son las únicas que poseen la vision, saben cuando un yukai se esta haciendo pasar por un simple ser humano. Sesshomaru tiene un buen olfato, percibe por su aroma a los dragones y yukais. Pero puede que se tope con algunos que sepan ocultar su esencia tan bien como él. En el caso de Inuyasha fue difícil, confuso, porque es mitad humano mitad yukai. Es el primer híbrido, con el que se cruzo, en su larga vida.

—¡Ah! ¡Cierto!—exclamo ignorando lo que dije. Como si olvidara agregar algo mas, pero esta vez observándome a mi dijo—Y tú también, ¿son escamas de reptil las que tienes?

—¡Dragon!—grite ofendida. Odio que confundan mis escamas con las de un reptil.

—¡JAJAJAJAJA! ¡Reptil!—gritaron todos a la vez riéndose, menos Sesshomaru que solo sonrió de lado.

—¡UY! ¡Cállense!—grito, enfurecida. _Este maldito niño..._ —Enserio que me estoy conteniendo. Ve-te.—lo empujo hacia afuera.

—¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Siempre me han gustado!—grita, y yo lo empujo apretando sus hombros con mis manos, hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared del pasillo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El color de tus ojos, tus escamas, tus garras... Me encantas, todo de ti me encanta.

Antes de que adopte mi forma real, mi piel se transforma en escamas de diferentes tonos de violeta y azul. Mis uñas en garras. Mis colmillos sobrepasan mi boca, y tengo que dejarlas expuestas a la vista. La parte blanca de mis ojos se tiñen del mismo color que el de mis escamas.

—Estas loco, no tienes idea de lo que podría hacerte.

—Haz de mi lo que quieras. No parare, seguiré insistiendo, tengo fe en que algún día comenzaran a amarme.

Lo suelto, doy tres pasos para atrás—Ya, desaparece.—me cruzo de brazos.

—Bien, hoy te hare caso. Pero regresare.

—Ya, cierra la boca.—lo toma del brazo Sesshomaru, arrastrándolo hacia la salida.

—Esta loco.—digo, cuando lo veo desaparecen dentro del elevador junto con Sesshomaru.

—Loco de amor.—me corrigió Miroku—¿Ese era el principito no? El hijo del rey de Inglaterra.

Cierro la puerta—¿Tú que sabes de amor? Si cambias de chica como cambias de calzoncillos.

—Mmm, puede ser. Sin embargo, puedo sentir el amor que ellas me tienen.

—¿A cuantas ya les has roto el corazón?

—Kagome, haces lo que yo. No lo niegues.

Huimos del amor, nos divertimos, no nos enamoramos. Es la regla. Soy peor que él, y me atrevo a juzgarlo. Que idiota soy.

—Cállate.

—Los desechas cuando se enamoran.—explica Shippo—El príncipe de Inglaterra te propuso matrimonio. Wow.—cambia de tema.

—¿Cuánto fue la relación que mas te duro? ¿Una semana?—trata de recordar Sango—Un príncipe... Es como de cuento de adas.—susurra con voz soñadora.

—Sí, es cierto. Kevin fue un milagro.—dice Shippo, recordando—Pero empezó a ponerse celoso y territorial. Sesshomaru fue quien le dio su merecido.

—Todos estaban celosos de Sesshomaru.

Es cierto, cada chico con el que estaba, a pesar de advertirles desde el principio, que lo nuestro no seria algo serio. Se atrevían a ponerse territorial conmigo. Querían que cortara mi relación con Sesshomaru. Me agobiaban preguntándome si estaba enamorada de él, y si no lo estaba, porqué parecía ser el único que tenia permitido permanecer a mi lado. Y bla bla bla. Me exasperaban, él y yo solo somos amigos, aliados. Y ellos no tenían el derecho de reprocharme en nada. Menos las mujerzuelas que solía traer Sesshomaru. Esas zorras, también lo agobiaban, celaban a él. Sus relaciones duraban menos que las mías. Nos aburríamos muy pronto. En eso somos iguales.

—Raro, ¿nunca tuvieron algo mayor que la amistad?—pregunta Sango—O lo que sea que tengan ustedes dos.

—No, jamas.

—¿Segura que no estas secretamente enamorada él, o él de ti, por las dudas?—pregunta Shippo.

—Lo pensé antes. Pero, hemos estado demasiado tiempo juntos. Creo que solo me ve como una hermana menor.

—Mmmm, o tal vez no.

—Ya, basta. Nose por qué comenzamos a hablar de esto.

Sesshomaru entra y cierra la puerta—Ese híbrido no puede tener mi sangre.

—Acéptalo. No seria extraño que tu padre se haya enamorado de una humana.

Me ignora—Voy a salir, ¿ustedes se quedaran a dormir?

—Sí.—dicen al unisono.

—¿Tú no ibas a encontrarte con alguien?—interroga Sango a Miroku, trata de sonar desinteresada, pero es una muy mala actriz.

—Se me fueron las ganas.—se acuesta en el sillón, en modo relajado, sus brazos doblados, colocados tras su cabeza, haciendo de almohada, y sus piernas, una arriba de la otra—Dormiré aquí.

—Yo dormiré en el cuarto de Sesshomaru.—dice Shippo.

Sí, Sesshomaru y yo, vivimos juntos. Por supuesto, en cuartos separados.

—Ni lo pienses.—dice Sesshomaru.

—Era un broma, bro-ma.—contesta rápidamente Shippo, Sesshomaru le daba miedo.

—Duerme en el otro sillón.—digo—Sango, tú dormirás conmigo en mi cama.

—Todo arreglado.—dice Shippo, tirándose en el otro sofa.

—Bien.—dice mi angel guardian, dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

—¡Nos vemos mañana!—digo. Él levanta una mano, como saludo.

Sesshomaru, mi angel guardian. Nose que hubiese sido de mi, si no estuviese a mi lado. Milenios estando a la par, cuidándonos mutuamente. Le estaré eternamente agradecida por su compañía.

 _¿Amor?_ Nose, no creo haber sentido eso por él desde que lo conozco.

 _¿Enamorado de mi?_ Ha cruzado por mi mente esa idea, pero es descartada en el momento que lo capto con alguien. Chicas de solo una noche, nunca han llegado a preocuparme.

 _¿Preocuparme? ¿Por qué lo estaría?_ No quiero que pase por lo que yo. _Sí, debe ser eso._ En fin, cambiando de tema, ese niño si que consiguió irritarme. _¿Casarme con él? ¿Esta demente?_ Proponerme matrimonio, después de lo que ocurrió. _Si yo no hubiese dado ese maldito concierto privado, para ese niño mimado... Houjo... Houjo hoy estaría... vivo._

Me levanto, sera otra noche sin dormir. Salgo. Tengo acceso libre a la terraza, allí suelo quedarme a mirar las estrellas, para pensar, y estar sola. Me coloco en el borde de la terraza, a un paso de la muerte segura si fuese humana. Estoy a 100 pisos de altura. El viento hace volar mi cabello suelto.

—Esto se siente liberador.

 _Podría volar, huir de nuevo. Dejar esta vida atrás._ Suspiro—Ya no puedo hacer eso, he tenido suficiente. No quiero hacerlo. Por fin he aprendido, no permitiré que alguien salga lastimado, otra vez, por mi culpa. Nunca más.

 _Perdóname hijo o hija que nunca pude tener..._

 _Perdóname Houjo, por la familia que nunca pudimos formar..._ _Perdón... Por favor, perdóname..._

Las lagrimas se las llevo el viento, y mi dolor lo dejo.

—Tengo que pagar por mis pecados, lo se.

Mi corazón se siente tan pesado, no lo soporto. Solo quiero caer, estrellarme contra pavimento, encontrarme con él en el mas allá. O lo que sea que venga después de la muerte.

 _¿Es que no se me es permitido algo de paz?_

—¡Maldita sea!—grito a todo pulmón.

Que me lleve el diablo, ya estoy condenada.

* * *

 **He terminado, niños, niñas. ¿Que les pareció?**

 **COMENTEN!**

 **Hay una parte de Sesshomaru que me hace recordar tanto a Vegetta *risas*. A ver si saben a que parte me refiero...**

 **.**

 **Miusiks:**

 ***Lay me down - Sam Smith***

 ****Nothing left to say - Imagine Dragons****

 **.**

 **Espero les haya gustado...**

 **Nos leemos en el prox cap!**

 **BYE-BYE!**

 **BESOS!**

 **CUIDENSEN!**


End file.
